BrideFight
by Li Ying Fa
Summary: Written for the Shitennou Forums ficathon.  Nephrite and Rei spend some quality time together.  Oneshot.


Shitennou Forums Ficathon 2007

Entry #1

Theme: Non-couple Interaction

Characters: Rei, Nephrite

Author: Li Ying Fa

BrideFight

"So what are you doing here anyways?" Nephrite questioned the woman beside him.

"Lita asked me to give you a hand," Reisha, Princess of Mars responded.

Malita, Princess of Jupiter and the woman that connected the pair was nowhere to be found. "Give me a hand with what?" Nephrite asked, mildly confused, "I've been in tournaments before. I've even beaten Jade down on occasion."

Rei frowned at the mention of the blonde-haired shitennou. She was giving up spending some quality time with him in repaying this favour she owed Lita. "This is going to be different," she told him, "This is huge. I didn't realize just how serious she was about you."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Nephrite said, his irritation rising.

Of all the Princesses, Mars was the one who rubbed him the wrong way. Zoicite had tried to explain to him that this was most likely because he felt threatened by the presence of another psychic. On Earth, he had been one of the rare true psychics whereas on Mars, 95 of the population was freaking psychic in one way or another. Zoicite continued on by telling him that the Princess of Mars irked him because she represented a threat to not only his sense of identity, but to his masculinity. Nephrite had responded by telling him exactly where he could shove that theory of his.

Yet here was that theory rearing its' ugly head again. Did Lita question his masculinity? Was that why she had asked Mars, knowing full well that she wasn't exactly his favourite person, to assist him today?

"Listen," Rei said firmly, drawing his attention back to her, "I'm aware that you have certain...hang-ups... regarding me. I don't understand them, but I'm aware of them. The fact of the matter is that clearly, you have no idea just what you have gotten yourself into and just the fact that I'm sitting here with you is a point in your favour. Look around you."

"I'm fine," Nephrite replied stiffly, "And tell your boyfriend that he shouldn't be telling tales out of school...he's exaggerating...I don't do hang-ups."

Rei smirked, "Jade hasn't said anything about you. Do you seriously think that we spend our time talking about our friends? Especially since we haven't had a lot of chances to be together lately? Remember who you're dealing with here."

Nephrite coloured at her implication then followed her instructions, eyeing his competition ranged about the room. He was surprised to find that all of them had their attention on Rei and himself in one way or another. Some were watching them surreptiously out of the corners of their eyes, others were taking quick glances whenever they thought he or Rei wasn't watching, a few were staring outright and all around whispers were being exchanged.

"Okay," he said with some asperity, "What's going on? When did I suddenly become the main attraction?"

Rei sighed; men could be so dense sometimes. "I'm really wishing right now that Lita had told you exactly what was going on."

"Well, she didn't," Nephrite snapped, "So I suggest you do."

"No need to bite my head off," Rei told him frostily, "I'm tempted not to tell you. It would serve you right."

"I'm sorry for my tone my lady," Nephrite said politely, "Will you _please_ tell me what's going on."

Rei laughed lightly at his sudden change in demeanour. "I can see why she likes you," she said, "You're not as bad as I'd assumed."

Nephrite gave her a pointed look. "Right. Sorry," she continued, "To answer your question, this isn't a regular tournament. This one is special. Twice a year, the capital cities of Jupiter hold the _Nheyr'Kala_Tournament. Jovian men and women who are of age and unmarried are permitted to enter. During the tournament, the men fight each other until their opponent is unable to continue on. But don't worry, killing your opponent is not allowed."

"That still doesn't explain why Lita wanted you here with me," Nephrite interrupted.

"Shush and let me continue," Rei chided, "Lita asked me to sit here with you because she knew it would rattle your opponents. She obviously really wants you to win. And before you ask another dumb question, my presence here indicates royal favour, since Lita and I are close friends. It is also pretty intimidating to have the Princess of the War Planet sitting with you before a tournament. Now, the winner of the tournament receives first pick. Since this is the first year that Lita has entered herself, the competition is going to be fierce with a crown at stake."

"Huh?" Nephrite was getting more confused as Rei kept talking, "Lita's going to lose her crown?"

"No, no," she assured him, "The best translation for _Nheyr'Kala_is _BrideFight_. The men must prove themselves worthy of the women. That's why the winner gets first pick of the available brides. If the bride still thinks them unworthy, she can challenge him herself. That's why I was surprised when Lita asked me to do this."

Nephrite was feeling a little lightheaded and the world seemed to tilt on its' axis. Surely he hadn't heard her correctly. **"BRIDEFIGHT?!?"**

The End.


End file.
